Destiny
by sara.ladyice
Summary: Um homem em busca de um sentido para seu próprio destino. Julian Solo entra em conflito com o homem e o deus dentro dele e descobre que apenas um sentimento pode ser maior que a propria vontade dos deuses. Poseidon luta contra Hades...por Athena
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic foi escrito considerando como base o manga de Poseidon e não o anime.**

**Capítulo I- O REENCONTRO  
**_  
"É o mar que representa o nosso inconsciente em sonhos ou metáforas. As emoções afloram na superfície e em suas camadas profundas habitam seres misteriosos, primitivos e miríades de formas que representam o inconsciente coletivo. É das profundezas do mar que Poseidon, por vezes, ergue-se enfurecido para depois recolher-se novamente. Ele é conhecido também como o "Portador das Inundações" e "Aquele que a Terra sacode", exprimindo seu enorme poder."  
_  
**: Athenas - Grécia :  
**  
Um mar de sons, sim numa oscilação perfeita percorria todo aquele lugar. A orquestra prosseguia num ritmo forte e vibrante. Muitos na platéia deliciavam ao escutar tão belo acorde. Uma figura estava sentada na parte superior daquele imenso teatro. Extasiado ele apreciava aquele momento de beleza e graça. Este era Julian Solo, que em outros tempos era nada mais e nada menos que Poseidon, o senhor dos mares. O que restou após uma grande batalha contra a deusa Athena foram apenas lacunas de memória. Julian retornou a ser apenas um jovem normal e Poseidon retornou ao seu sono profundo.

"Ele realmente é muito bom. Sorento toca magnificamente bem. O teatro está lotado, a arrecadação vai ser bem grande. Valeu o esforço para trazer a orquestra para esta cidade." – ele dá um sorriso de contentamento.

Julian percorre rapidamente seus olhos pelo local e então observa os outros assistentes. E então ele vê uma imagem que o deixa paralisado. Seu corpo sofre de um tremor súbito e então balbucia baixinho para si.

- Saori.

A partir deste momento ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Aquela que o atormentava em seus sonhos noite após noite, estava ali presente diante de si.

"Desde que a conheci minha vida mudou, vivo entre o céu e o inferno. Uma parte da minha vida foi totalmente apagada. Contudo, isso me ajudou a amadurecer, aprendi a olhar as pessoas ao meu redor e dar maior valor a elas. Como fui arrogante e leviano." - ele relembra o sorriso de cada criança que ele ajudara após a enorme tragédia que assolara todo o planeta. Chuvas torrenciais e maremotos gigantes. Este sorriso dava uma sensação de alivio inexplicável em seu ser.- "Porque Saori você ainda atormenta tanto minha alma?"

Julian num ímpeto resolve se levantar e sair dali. Rapidamente se dirige para fora do teatro, respirando o ar noturno das ruas gregas. Um carro passa velozmente e parte deixando apenas o vazio. Do outro lado da rua um mendigo sentado na calçada bebe solitário.

"Eu também queria beber algo agora."

Ele então escuta passos atrás dele. E subitamente se vira, olhando tão bela figura a sua frente. Era Saori, que mantinha um olhar que era capaz de alcançar as profundezas da sua alma.

- Julian, a quanto tempo. Como vai?

Como num reflexo, ele pega as mãos de Saori e beija em sinal de cumprimento. O contato de seus lábios naquela pele tão suave o fez trazer a tona sentimentos que pensara já ter enterrado há muito tempo. Ele então se recompõe e indaga.

- Vou bem. O que a traz aqui senhorita Saori?

- Eu estava na cidade resolvendo alguns assuntos da Fundação Kido. E eu vi que haveria um grande concerto beneficente hoje e resolvi assistir.

-Entendo. Fico feliz que tenha vindo e dado a sua contribuição. Com certeza várias crianças serão amparadas.

Ela sorri levemente e fala a seguir.

- Perdão Julian, não quero ser indelicada, mas eu preciso ir, estou exausta. Foi um prazer revê-lo. Até logo.

Ele balança a cabeça, indicando que compreendia e ao mesmo tempo se despendindo. Ela virou as costas para partir, porém algo dentro dele fez com que fosse atrás dela e segurasse seu braço levemente, forçando-a parar.

-Desculpe Saori, mas não posso deixá-la partir sem antes falar algumas palavras. Aconteceram tantas coisas desde aquela noite. Diversas lacunas ficaram em minha mente e não sei se algum dia poderei descobrir o que realmente aconteceu comigo. - ele suspira e continua, olhando para os olhos dela. - Só sei que após este lapso de memória, algo mexeu dentro de mim. Eu senti um enorme desejo de ajudar as pessoas e cada vez que faço isso aprendo mais e mais. Eu olho para trás e vejo o rapaz orgulhoso e fútil que eu fui. Enfim Saori, eu gostaria de falar tantas coisas, mas queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo fato ocorrido no meu aniversário. Hoje vejo o quanto fui um tolo. -no fundo Julian queria dizer que de alguma forma estava sendo punido todas as noites com o rosto dela a lhe perseguir. Com certeza tinha esperança de que tudo terminaria ali. Saori calmamente responde.

- Eu sei Julian. Não se preocupe com isso, já é passado. Estou feliz com suas novas atitudes. E sei que está fazendo o melhor. Perdoe-me não poder ficar mais, mas realmente preciso ir. Tatsume deixou o carro na esquina, já que não podia entrar aqui. Espero poder reencontra-lo novamente.

-Sim, lógico. Não quero mais atrasá-la. Fico contente que tenha me perdoado. Espero poder revê-la algum dia. Até logo e boa noite Saori.

Novamente ela lhe sorri e dá um ultimo olhar para trás antes de partir. Julian observa aquele ser que parecia feito de luz se distanciar aos poucos até sumir de sua vista. Foi então que notou algo brilhante no chão. Aproximou-se mais e então percebeu que era um colar.

"Certamente é dela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele corre para poder entregar o objeto. E então quando estava preste a virar a esquina, escuta um som de vozes que ele conhecia muito bem. Uma era a própria Saori e a outra para sua completa surpresa era de Sorento. Ele preferia ficar parado ali, encostado a uma parede, escutando aquelas palavras tão enigmáticas trocada pelos dois.

- ...eu não disse nada. Acho que foi melhor as coisas terem terminado assim. Julian não teve culpa e sinceramente eu não quero mal nenhum pra ele e nem você.

-Acho que me preocupei demais.

- Eu compreendo, mas tudo acabou agora e meu desejo unicamente é de paz.

-Eu acredito nisso...Athena.

"Athena."

Ele repetia seguidamente aquele nome, que o fazia estremecer por inteiro. Tinha vontade de aparecer ali, mas suas pernas não respondiam ao comando.

-Bom, então boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Julian escuta o barulho da porta de um carro e então se esconde nas sombras, criadas pelas reentrâncias das paredes daquela rua. Em seguida escuta o veículo cada vez mais longe. E então começa a escutar passos, era Sorento retornando ao teatro e que ia em sua direção. Subitamente Julian sae das sombras e pega Sorento pelos ombros jogando-o contra a parede. Seu olhar era de indagação e fúria.

-O que você está escondendo de mim, Sorento? Vamos, eu exijo uma explicação para o que acabei de ouvir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II- A REVELAÇÃO  
**

_"Deus-Mar! por ti vimos o Eterno e a variedade:  
a ti pedimos o que deste e o que negaste.  
Se um dia foste em nosso lábio prata móvel,  
branco alimento- um dia fomos, em teu lábio,  
triste despojo, corpo vão, débil tributo...  
Porque és assim, pra te amarmos e possuirmos,  
e em ti deixarmos nossa vida, mudamente,  
dada ao que for verdade e lei no teu mistério.  
Deus-Mar, tranqüilo, e inquieto, e preso e livre, antigo  
e sempre novo- indiferente e suscetível!  
Em cada praia deste mundo te celebram  
os que te amaram por naufrágios e vitórias,  
e religiosos se renderam, convencidos,  
à lição tácita dos símbolos marítimos.."  
_

Sorento estava espantando com aquela aparição súbita. Tentava inultilmente achar uma explicação e tudo que aparecia em sua cabeça era falho. Ele sentia a força vinda de Julian, apesar de não estar possuído pela alma de Poseidon, algo ficara presente dentro dele para sempre. Sorento gostaria de poupar Julian dos acontecimentos, mas ele tinha o direito de saber.

-Calma Julian, vamos me solte e vamos conversar.

Julian afrouxa as mãos e solta o flautista. Sorento baixa a cabeça por um segundo e dá um leve suspiro. A noite estava longe de terminar.

-Mas este assunto não pode ser tratado aqui no meio da rua. Vamos para o seu barco. Lá podemos falar livremente.

Julian acaba concordando e sentia que algo muito sério estava por vir. De volta para frente do teatro, ele dispensa o motorista e joga as chaves do carro para Sorento, ordenando que dirigisse. Nenhum dos dois trocou uma única palavra durante o trajeto inteiro. Do local de onde estavam até o cais eram cerca de quarenta minutos.

No semblante de Sorento era notória a preocupação. Julian observava as luzes da cidade pelo vidro, com o pensamento em várias coisas, mas todos eram sempre voltados aquela noite, a noite do seu aniversário. Algum tempo depois eles chegaram ao estaleiro. Havia apenas uma pessoa lá tomando conta que estava tão bêbado que nem se importou com os dois visitantes, permitiu a entrada de ambos.

-Você tem certeza que aqui é seguro? Eu preferia chamar alguns seguranças para virem vigiar.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo qualquer problema eu posso dar conta facilmente.

Sorento pegou uma caixa no banco traseiro, lá estava sua flauta. Num tom irônico Julian responde:

-Uma simples flauta? Você é apenas um músico, ou será que é algo mais?

O silêncio era sua resposta. Desta vez Julian sentiu um brilho nos olhos de Sorento que o fez estremecer, não de medo, mas por ver que realmente havia algo muito maior ali. Ele acabou desistindo da idéia de ligar para os seguranças e ambos entraram no seu confortável barco. Lá dentro era puro luxo, digno de um herdeiro dos Solos. Havia sofás bem acochegantes e uma mesa com duas taças e alguns petiscos fechados. Ambos se sentaram, frente a frente. A hora havia chegado.

-Estou aguardando, pode começar.

Então após um breve instante de hesitação, Sorento começa a falar, não escondendo absolutamente nada. No rosto de Julian passava diversos sentimentos, mas nada superava seu profundo espanto. O tempo passava, mas nenhum dos dois sentia. Finalmente o sol havia nascido.

-E então isto é tudo, Julian. Acho que agora é capaz de compreender claramente as coisas.

"Esta estória é tão fantástica para ser verdadeira. Sorento deve ter enlouquecido, só pode. Imagine, eu um dia ter sido um deus...Poseidon. Mas ao mesmo tempo algo dentro de mim assinala que é verdade. Provas, deve haver algo que eu possa acreditar. Se ele realmente se diz ser um marina, deve me mostrar alguma coisa, alguma forma de poder...a flauta. "

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Sorento se levanta e abre a caixa que tem a flauta.

-Só há uma maneira de lhe provar que tudo que disse é verdadeiro. Olhe atentamente e não tenha receio, meu destino estará sempre ligado ao seu, para lhe servir e proteger. Eu...

Uma cosmo energia enorme começa a crescer em torno de Sorento, num tom rosáceo, e então algo brilhante começa a surgir, o corpo de Sorento é todo coberto por uma armadura brilhante. Julian arregalou os olhos e estava perplexo, afundava cada vez mais sofá.

-...Sorento de Sirene.

"Não pode ser. não pode ser. NÃO PODE SER."

E de repente várias imagens rápidas que estavam trancadas em seu subconsciente vêem a tona. E neste instante ele sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade.

-O que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ?

-Você não fez nada Julian, foi apenas um instrumento da vontade divina.

-Vontade divina? Eu me sinto usado Sorento. Se eu não tivesse sido tão...tão ambicioso. Eu fui responsável por centenas de vidas, eu as destruí com estas mãos. - Ele não sabia se sentia mais raiva de si ou do deus. - Maldito Poseidon, porque tinha de escolher a mim? - Julian tremia de tanto nervoso, diante de tantos fatos. Um sonoro som ecôo pelo barco, Julian havia esmurrado a mesa com tanta força que sua mão começou a sangrar. Sorento assustado diante da reação tempestuosa dele tenta acudir, mas é fortemente repelido.

-Não, não se aproxime. Saia me deixe só.

-Mas...

-Saia agora. - repetiu ele num tom mais forte. Sorento simplesmente obedeceu.

"Saori quase a matei. Como fui capaz de tamanha monstruosidade? Eu devia estar louco. E estava, graças a Poseidon. Eu o odeio do fundo do meu ser. Me fez tornar um assassino. Nem todo meu dinheiro e nem que eu me dedique a vida inteira para ajudar aqueles que um dia feri será capaz de limpar minha alma."

Julian observa o mar, que ele tanto ama, que sempre lhe trouxe calma, agora via que lhe trouxera também dor. Do lado de fora do barco uma figura aguarda silenciosamente, olhando e vigiando. Compartilhando também de certa forma a amargura. O mar estava calmo e as ondas batiam suavemente nos rochedos, no céu nenhuma nuvem, apenas o sol brilhando fortemente, era a promessa de um novo dia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III- O RENASCIMENTO**

"Desperta!  
Desperta ó criatura adormecida  
na terra das sombras, desperta!"  
William Blake

A Batalha contra Hades havia dado inicio. Para os habitantes da terra tudo prosseguia normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nem imaginavam que uma batalha sangrenta que definiria o destino de todos estava sendo travada no inferno. Julian prosseguiu em sua jornada para levar um pouco de alegria e esperança para aqueles que haviam perdido. Julian segurava uma criança risonha que ria alegremente para ele quando um súbito mal estar toma conta do seu corpo. Sorento estava presente e logo correu em sua direção para ampará-lo.

-Estou melhor, foi apenas uma vertigem. Preciso descansar um pouco. Vamos até a beira daquele penhasco um pouco.

Sorento estava visivelmente preocupado, havia algo muito estranho acontecendo. Desde aquela noite de revelações Julian ficou mais retraído e pouco falava. Seu semblante que revelava um garoto vivaz e tranqüilo cedeu lugar a um homem atormentado. Aos poucos eles chegam a beira do abismo. Lá embaixo o mar batia violentamente contra as rochas e no céu era possível observar o inicio de um eclipse. Julian esticou os braço aspirando o ar para dentro dos pulmões e então novamente sentiu algo estranho.

"De novo aquela sensação, a mesma que senti. Ele está querendo tomar meu corpo novamente."

Julian lutou inutilmente contra aquela força que o dominou por completo. Ele podia sentir os pensamentos daquele outro ser e então compreendeu. Neste momento toda sua resistência contra aquele deus se extinguiu. O pensamento de um e de outro se misturaram.

"A terra será apenas sombras. Todos os seres vivos perecerão.  
Athena está lutando no inferno contra Hades.  
Saori...  
As armaduras são a única maneira de ajudar.  
Saori...  
Não temos tempo de alcançá-la  
A ânfora...  
Somente Athena sabe onde está.  
Saori...  
Hades, é preciso detê-lo"

A vontade de Julian foi mais forte e com o poder divino, ele consegue chegar ao cosmo de Athena. Ela parecia estar em um sono profundo, mas seu cosmo podia ser sentido.

-Saori...

-Julian...Poseidon...

-Onde está a ânfora? Não temos tempo, é preciso deter Hades.

Athena não se manifestara, não sabia ao certo se ela estava pensando ou se estava perdendo seus poderes, apenas o silêncio entre os dois. A força de Poseidon estava se enfraquecendo, a qualquer instante ele retornaria ao sono profundo. Era preciso fazer algo.

- Não há tempo de um conversa mais longa, mas gostaria que prestasse atenção. Saori, eu sei que lhe fiz muito mal e não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto lamento. Poseidon usa sim meu corpo, mas minha vontade ainda é maior e neste momento meu único desejo é salvá-la. Só assim poderei ter um pouco de paz. Eu preciso...Saori.

Uma única imagem ficou gravada na mente de Julian e então ele novamente percebe aquela paisagem, o mar a sua frente, estava de volta ao rochedo. Ele se vira e encontra Sorento totalmente confuso, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Então se vira e começa a contar o que acabara de descobrir.

- Este eclipse não é normal Sorento, é obra de Hades. Se ele não for detido, toda vida sobre o planeta perecerá. Poseidon sabe disso e ajudou os cavaleiros de Athena, mandando as armaduras de ouro.

Sorento fica perplexo diante das revelações. Julian olha fixamente para Sorento e ordena.

- Sorento eu preciso que vá imediatamente trazer algo para mim. Você deve ir ao Santuário.

-Santuário...de Athena?

-A ânfora. Ela se encontra guardada abaixo da estátua de Athena. Procure não se confrontar com ninguém lá, aproveite o momento em que todos voltam suas atenções para Hades.

Novamente Sorento arregala os olhos, sabe a implicação daquelas palavras. Mas desta vez tinha certeza que era unicamente a vontade deles, Poseidon e Julian e não de outra pessoa. Cumpriria o que lhe fora confiado. Sorento sem dizer mais nada, apenas acena com a cabeça. Um segundo mais tarde seu cosmos aumenta e uma enorme luz irradia em torno do corpo dele, ele agora portava a armadura de Sirene. Imediatamente seu corpo desaparece, um raio de luz atravessa os céus, era Sorento rumando para o Santuário. Julian permanece pensativo aguardando o retorno do marina.

-Boa sorte.

Parecia uma eternidade o tempo que Sorento havia partido, mas algum tempo depois ele ressurge, segurando o objeto nas mãos, ele conseguira. Sorento se aproxima e entrega nas mãos de Julian.

-Tem certeza do que quer fazer Julian?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza.

Julian com as mãos trêmulas segura a ânfora e percebe logo o selo de Athena. Ao arrancar o selo, Poseidon seria liberto de vez.

"Poseidon possuirá de novo meu corpo, mas desta vez as coisas serão diferentes"

Julian segura o selo para arrancá-lo. Uma aura azul começa a cobrir seu corpo, Poseidon manda suas últimas energias para que Julian destrua o selo e o faz. Uma enorme cosmo energia sai da ânfora rumo aos céus e um segundo mais tarde atinge Julian. Este abaixa a cabeça e quando se levanta seus olhos flamejam. O mar parece referenciar seu senhor, formando inúmeras ondas. Numa delas um brilho dourado segue até próximo ao rochedo. Nas mãos de Poseidon materializa seu tridente e em seguida o brilho vindo do mar revela ser sua armadura, que funde-se ao seu corpo. Sorento ajoelha-se perante seu senhor. O deus dos mares estava novamente desperto.

-Sorento, precisamos ir ao Elíseos imediatamente antes que seja tarde. Mas para isso é necessário...meu sangue.

-Mas porque?

Poseidon se aproxima de Sorento e pede para que este permaneça ajoelhado. No instante seguinte ele tira uma das proteções do braço, rapidamente faz um corte preciso no pulso e estende em direção a armadura de Sorento, o sangue pingava e fazia a armadura de Sirene cintilar. O deus dos mares então retira o braço e estanca o sangue, colocando de volta a proteção.

-Somente os deuses podem atravessar para o Elíseos ou quem estiver com o sangue...de um deus. Os cavaleiros de Athena estão lá graças ao sangue da deusa. Fiz o mesmo para que você possa me acompanhar. Mas agora preciso que preste atenção, sua lealdade por mim sempre foi grande e neste momento eu preciso te pedir algo valioso... sua vida. Pode confiar em mim.

Sorento escuta atentamente e nota que a última frase era no fundo de Julian, talvez isso o deixasse mais calmo.

-Desde que me tornei um marina jurei servi-lhe e dar minha vida. Se ela é necessária para salvar a todos nós que assim seja. Estou pronto.

-Que assim seja então. Amplifique seu cosmo ao máximo. E lembre-se você deve lutar com todas suas forças e ajudar os cavaleiros de Athena.

-Eu não compreendo...se eu morrer...

-Entenderá Sorento. Acredite...eleve se cosmo agora.

Poseidon se aproxima de Sorento e com seu tridente transpassa o corpo do marina, seus olhos mostram uma dor e em seguida apenas serenidade. Poseidon apóia o marina nos braços, evitando sua queda. Um enorme clarão se faz e o que resta naquele rochedo é uma suave brisa. O mar agora estava calmo, única testemunha dos acontecimentos ali ocorridos. A batalha estava apenas começando para os dois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV- A Redenção **

_"Poseidon sua imagem ressurge integra em minha  
mente em um mar de possibilidades infinitas do que  
você pode fazer. Se eu ponho meu coração sobre  
este mundo, é apenas para sua redenção!  
Por dentro estou quebrado, aberto, para receber  
sua água-viva, que sua maior benção, em meu peito.  
Poseidon Rex Imortalitatis!"  
Délio Freire  
_  
**:Domínios de Hades : **

Inferno, nada se comparava aquilo, seres sofrendo os piores castigos, cenas terríveis de dor, lamentação e desespero. Poseidon não se preocupou com isso seguia em frente rumo ao Elíseos, carregando em um dos braços seu marina. Sorento ainda não despertara, apesar de ter passado pela dura prova de alcançar o oitavo sentido. Logo o deus presenciou o muro das lamentações, havia um enorme orifício presente ali. Sem perder tempo ele atravessa, seu cosmo inflama repelindo qualquer tipo de obstáculo na travessia. Breve ele se vê diante daquele belíssimo lugar, o Elíseos. Sorento começa a se mexer vagarosamente. Poseidon o deixa na relva e olha ao redor. Então abre um sorriso, achara o que estava procurando: o templo de Hades.

-Finalmente.

Sorento desperta completamente e fica pasmo em perceber que estava vivo. Poseidon explica por fim sobre a única forma de chegar vivo ao inferno. Então um lampejo de compreensão passou pela mente do marina. O senhor dos mares aponta numa direção.

-Vá para lá. Eles precisam de ajuda.

Sorento acena com a cabeça e parte imediatamente. Enquanto isso Poseidon caminha rumo ao templo, com seu porte altivo e imponente. Passo a passo até que chega finalmente a entrada da morada de Hades. Ele observa a imagem de estátuas de anjos e então ele vê, Athena agonizando dentro de um enorme vaso, que já estava vermelho por sugar todo sangue dela.

-Saori. Agüente firme.

Os pensamentos ora oscilavam entre Poseidon, ora Julian. Por mais que Poseidon quisesse o domínio completo daquele corpo, não conseguira, parte da alma de Julian estava bem presente ali. Sem compreender o porque Poseidon deixou assim, pois ambos tinham um mesmo foco: deter Hades. Ele se aproxima e observa a deusa. Então eleva seu cosmo e posiciona o tridente para o alto e desce vagarosamente até a posição horizontal. Porém quando ia lançar o golpe do tridente para libertá-la, uma poderosa cosmo energia surge impedindo o ataque. Poseidon se vira e depara com o senhor do mundo das trevas, Hades. Ele despertara no seu verdadeiro corpo.

-Poseidon.

-Hades.

-Tolo, você imagina que será capaz de libertar Athena? É melhor retornar ao seu sono eterno.

- Não posso permitir que destrua todas as formas de vida na terra, inclusive as do meu domínio. Pare o eclipse agora, Hades.

-Nunca, se for necessário eu lutarei com vocês dois. Se bem que Athena já está praticamente morta. Ha ha ha ha, ha ha, ha. E o próximo é você.

Hades segura sua espada com destreza e avança em direção a Poseidon. Este segura o golpe da espada com o tridente. Ainda tenta uma manobra de girar o tridente com a espada enganchada, porém Hades foi mais rápido em trazer de volta para si a arma. Ambos trocam olhares de fúria, o Elíseos parecia tremer diante de tanto poder. Hades novamente tenta atacar, mas desta vez, pula no ar, e se posiciona nas costas de Poseidon para deferir um golpe mortal. Porém Poseidon foi percebeu a intenção do inimigo e saiu daquela posição rapidamente. Num contra ataque ele lança uma cosmo energia da ponta do tridente em direção ao oponente. Este posiciona a espada na posição vertical emanando outra cosmo energia que se choca com do sehor dos mares. Por um tempo curto o equilíbrio foi mantido, mas Hades empurrou com enorme esforço a bola de energia crescente em direção a Poseidon, este tentou segurar de todas as formas, mas foi impossível, acaba por cair violentamente no chão.

"Maldição. Não consigo mover minhas pernas e minha vista esta turva."

Hades se aproxima para desferir o golpe final. Mas neste instante ele escuta uma enorme explosão. Era o vaso onde se encontrava Athena, ela estava livre e portando a lendária armadura de Athena.

"Ela conseguiu, está livre. Hades não sabem do que os cavaleiros de Athena são capazes. Se soubesse não teria se descuidado tanto."

Athena olha em direção a Poseidon com um olhar de gratidão e se aproxima de Hades. Então o imperador das trevas percebe que tudo não passara de um plano de Athena para que seu verdadeiro corpo aparecesse. Os demais cavaleiros de Athena, Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu também surgem ali. Saori os coloca envoltos em esferas de energias para que retornassem em segurança para a terra. Eles haviam cumprindo a missão, era a vez dela fazer sua parte. Athena se posiciona a frente contra Hades, eles trocam algumas palavras, mas o dialogo é inútil. Hades avança em direção a ela, ela se defende com o escudo. Os cavaleiros de Athena vão sumindo pouco a pouco, retornando para a terra.

"Eu preciso me levantar."

Poseidon se esforça e vagarosamente começa a ficar de pé se apoiando no tridente. Suas pernas ainda fraquejam. Seu rosto já estava coberto pelo sangue, o elmo estava caído no chão devido o forte impacto da luta. Ele observa que Hades golpeia várias vezes Athena, até que ela cai e perde suas armas. Hades se aproxima com a espada para matá-la. Poseidon pega seu tridente e aumenta seu cosmo. Para ganhar impulso o tridente que se encontra na posição vertical é jogado a poucos centímetros no ar, e ao cair novamente em suas mãos ele o lança em direção a espada de Hades. Com grande pecisão a espada entra numa das cavidades do tridente, salvando Athena da morte certa.

Hades furioso avança sobre o pescoço de Saori tentando sufocá-la. Poseidon se aproxima até alcançar o oponente. Este segura as mãos de Hades, com uma enorme força e consegue aos poucos fazer com que ele cedesse e largasse Saori. A deusa num acesso de tosse tenta respirar com dificuldade. Os dois deuses ficam cara a cara. O suor cai pela testa de ambos pelo grande esforço empreendido naquela luta. O cosmo de ambos se elevam e desta vez ambos são lançados em direções opostas. Athena se levanta com dificuldade em direção a Poseidon para ajudá-lo. Hades por infelicidade caiu próximo de onde se encontrava sua espada e o tridente. Ele pega a espada e rapidamente lança em direção a Athena que estava mais próxima. Esta se vira assustada.

-Morra Athena.

Neste instante algo muito forte mexeu com Poseidon. Foi uma fração de segundos, mas foi um embate entre o deus e o homem. Os sentimentos de Julian falaram mais alto e sobrepujou a vontade de Poseidon. Ele corre em direção a Athena abraçando-a. A espada acertou suas costas, o sangue espirrou em Saori que horrorizada via Julian cair lentamente aos seus pés.

-Julian.

Saori começa a chorar, sabendo exatamente o que acontecera ali. Ela pega o báculo que estava próximo e olha Hades. Este ri da situação e diz que Poseidon era um tolo e estúpido por ter se intrometido.

-Hades não permitirei que castigue os humanos. Porque eles têm uma coisa muito preciosa que você nunca será capaz de entender. Veja o aconteceu aqui. Julian pelo amor que tinha por mim superou até mesmo Poseidon para me salvar. Este é o verdadeiro poder humano que você nunca conhecerá Hades, mas será derrotado por ele.

Athena eleva seu cosmo. Hades está pronto para atacá-la de novo. Desta vez é Sorento quem aparece naquele cenário de guerra. Numa velocidade incrível segura Hades pelas costas.

-Acerte-o Athena, não se importe comigo. Vamos, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo.- Saori olha abismada e por um momento reluta. - Faça isso por Julian, antes que seja tarde.-Neste momento havia um cosmo rodando Sorento, era Poseidon, ele estava ajudando o marina também. Ela pega então o báculo e lança em direção a Hades. Este atravessa parte do seu corpo, mas atinge também Sorento. Hades fica surpreso e seu corpo começa a desaparecer lentamente. Sorento muito ferido, jorrando sangue na altura do estômago, consegue se levantar e se aproxima de Julian. Athena se aproxima dele e emana um cosmo para amenizar os danos da luta, que só não foi pior por causa da presença de Poseidon. O Elíseos começa a desmoronar. Athena chega próximo de Julian que esta no chão, ela abaixa de joelhos e segura a mão dele.

-Obrigada Julian.

-Saori...-ele estende as mãos na direção de seu rosto, tocando-a suavemente.

-Não fale muito, senão vai piorar.

-Eu...sempre...te...amei...perdão...e...adeus.

Julian olha o rosto de Saori pela última vez, ele sente então seus olhos escurecerem. Poseidon já deixara seu corpo. Nada poderia ser feito. Julian por fim para de respirar e sua mão cai sem vida. Ele estava morto. Sorento derrama lágrimas de tristeza pela perda. Athena chora, mas sabia ser inútil. Ela fecha os olhos dele com as mãos e aumenta seus cosmos, envolvendo ela, Sorento e Julian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo **

**:Cabo Sunion :**

Um enorme barco é lançado nas águas. Sorento e Athena observam ele se distanciar ao longe. No barco havia apenas o corpo de Julian. O marina toca em sua flauta uma música triste de despedida. Em sua mente apenas os momentos felizes vividos. Saori também relembra a tortuosa relação entre os dois.

-Você finalmente encontrou a paz Julian. Ainda nós encontraremos em algum outro tempo e as coisas poderão acontecer de forma diferente. Adeus.

Athena eleva seu cosmo e uma fagulha de fogo começa a crescer em todo o barco, enquanto este prossegue pelo mar. Athena segura ânfora nas mãos, Poseidon decidira retornar ao seu sono profundo. De alguma forma a fusão entre os dois, fez o deus começar a compreender os sentimentos de Athena com relação aos humanos. Em respeito a isso, ele decidira não interferir mais. A luta entre os dois finalmente terminara após séculos e séculos.

**Song  
**  
_Save me now _

Here I am  
In a place that I have never been  
Out of love  
And afraid that you won't let me in

You came to me  
And I started to feel  
That my senses had left me to die  
Where is my strength  
When I need it the most  
Tell me what you have done  
With my mind

Save me now  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you just  
Save me now

All the time  
That I gave away I'll give it to you  
And all the love  
That I never made I'll make it to you

Nothing could be more electric to me  
Than to give you a taste  
Of the love that I hide  
But in my condition I'm totally lost  
Tell me what you have done with my pride

(Andru Donalds)


End file.
